First date
by blackandwhitecrow
Summary: Sirius' ideas of two people getting together are a bit different from what he's experiencing with Remus. Could he make it right? (It's set after my previous two fanfics, but I think it can work on its own.) Established wolfstar, Marauders' Era, fluff. Like, fluffy fluff.
1. The Plan

**1 - The Plan**

James entered the Great Hall and took a look around searching for his friends. He knew for sure that Peter was still in the bed, enjoying the fact he had free period which meant two extra hours of sleep and brunch instead of breakfast. He had met Remus in the library just couple minutes ago, so he was really just looking for Sirius. He spotted him and immediately knew something was not right, his best friend was too quiet, just playing with his cereals, and that was never a good sign.

"Hi Padfoot, what's your problem now? I thought you and Remus worked things out and now are the happiest couple in this castle. But yet, you're sitting here looking like someone has just resurrected your grandmother," James said, as he sat down.

Just two weeks ago, Sirius told James about him and Remus getting together. Not that James had never thought that Sirius might be into boys (come on - you can't be a teenage boy having dozens of girls drooling over you and not date or at least mess with any of them if you're not into boys, can you?), but who could have guessed the same thing about Remus?

Sirius didn't tell James without his reasons, of course. The thing was, he and Remus had been having some minor misunderstanding and it was only natural for Sirius to seek James' advice. But as far as James knew, they had solved everything. So what the hell was wrong with Sirius _this time_?

"I'm not telling you," Sirius answered in grumpy manner.

"We both know you are. Either you'll be a drama queen about it, sitting there, pouting and waiting till I finish my breakfast, or," James paused to send big smile to Lily, who just arrived. "Or you could just tell me, you know, like a normal adult person would do. What's bothering you?"

But Sirius just growled and pushed his bowl of cereals away. Instead, he grabbed a toast and started pecking on it like some grouchy bird. James shrugged and helped himself to sausages.

"Since you seem to choose the first option, let me tell you about my wonderful morning. I was in the library doing some research for our Charms homework, and Evans happened to be there too, searching for the very same book. Being gentleman as always, I had offered her the only remaining copy and guess what she said."

"She hexed you, because she thought it was just another strategy to trick her into going on a date with you," Sirius muttered, his lips curled in almost usual lopsided smile.

"Close enough. She proposed we meet after classes and do our homework together." Sirius had never seen James so satisfied with himself.

"You're kidding."

"I certainly am not. It seems Remus was right, when he told me to give her a break."

"Yeah, Remus is usually right," Sirius smiled. But two seconds later, he frowned again and returned to his toast. James sighed.

"Come on, Padfoot, I know something's not right. Tell me, maybe I could help you. It did help you last time, telling me, didn't it?" he added. Sirius hesitated, but then nodded and moved closer, so no one would hear him but James.

"It's just…" he said in low voice, but then paused, not able to find the right words. Again. He wondered if he ever would be that reckless, self-confident person everyone knew. "Look, I had crush on Remus for ages and when I told him and he said it was mutual, everything felt right. It was like I arrived to a place in the world where I belong. Like I had been searching for something and finally found it. But…"

"But what?" James asked, as he didn't have a clue what this was about.

"Well, we started going out and agreed to not tell anybody but you and Peter till we ourselves get used to the idea. We spent, like, hours just cuddling and talking or being absolutely quiet, just enjoying being together. We've already had something close to argument and then we made up and kissed… But that's not how it's supposed to be, is it?

"What makes you think it's not?"

"You do, with your yearning for Evans. And every other couple I know. Everybody started like - he finds out he fancies her, tries to impress her by doing something stupid, then desperately attempts to detect, if she's interested and when she is, he asks her on a date. They talk about themselves, get to know each other, at the end of a good date they kiss, they go on more dates and that's how you start a relationship," Sirius finished with almost desperate look on his face.

"Padfoot, I've never thought I'd said something like this to you - but that's the most narrow-minded, prejudiced thing I've ever heard," James said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, that's really helping," Sirius retorted.

"Oh come on, you can't mean that."

But Sirius was still looking like an abandoned dog. James sighed again. His best friend was nothing like rest of the Black family, but from time to time, some unrealistic dull idea about how things worked popped up and one could easily track down its origin.

"Look, mate, there's nothing like 'the only way how relationships should start'. People meet differently and as long as things feel right, there's no need to worry. You and Remus have been friends for ages, you've seen each other at your best and at your worst. You know he's a werewolf, he knows you have a crazy family. You don't need to get to know. For you two, being together isn't anything brand new, it's more like another level. But if it really means so much to you, you should ask Moony on a date." James smiled in encouraging and a bit teasing way. "And just for your information, this was the most mature speech I've given so far and it probably used up all my supply of maturity for this year."

"But I don't have experience with this sort of thing! I don't know where to take him or how to ask him or anything!" Sirius blurted, startled.

"You're not telling me you've never been on a date?!" Prongs asked incredulously.

"Not with anyone who mattered," Sirius specified reluctantly. Everyone assumed that he was a heartbreaker, but the truth was, he never cared for these things. He was too busy with pranks and even after years, he couldn't get enough of the feeling of having friends, so there was almost no time left for dating. And James really wasn't helping with his self-confidence now.

"Merlin, that's hilarious! Sirius Black, the man of whom three of five girls and probably one of five guys in here dream, doesn't know how to ask somebody out!"

"I thought you were my friend," Sirius said in hurt voice. "And Moony isn't somebody," he added and frowned at James.

"All right, all right. I'll help you. We should go to the Potions now, though. We can think about your date on the way." James offered and stood up. Sirius nodded, maybe a bit too eagerly, and got up too.

"So, perfect first date. Let me see... I think picnic on school grounds would be nice," James suggested when they left the Great Hall.

"Prongs, be the good boy, take a look from a window and tell me who in his right mind would go on a picnic in this weather."

"Yeah, you're right. What about Three Broomsticks or that tea shop, how's it called? It's a bit cliche, but in few weeks is a trip to Hogsmeade…"

"Yes, it is. And I do believe you remember we are in detention for turning the Dungeon Staircase into a Dungeon Slide."

"Oh crap, I forgot. I hoped I could ask Evans to go with me, if I fulfill my resolution about giving her a break, it will have been five weeks of not asking her out constantly. And that's something I deserve a reward for."

"Well, aren't you prince charming," somebody spoke behind their backs. Lily Evans, who was heading to the dungeons for Potions class too, seemed more amused than annoyed and quickly walked past them.

"Did you see that?" James turned his beaming face to Sirius. "She smiled! Second time today, this is best day ever!"

"Yeah, congratulations. Can we now go back to my first date with Moony?"

After two hours of intensive thinking above their cauldrons, they left classroom in rather hopeless state. They went through multiple possibilities of first dates, James even suggested Shrieking Shack ("What the hell, mate, that's where the worst moments of his life take place! Not to mention that that place is disgusting.") and now was officially out of ideas. Sirius was questioning himself - not for the first time - why did he ask James for advice, given his poor results with Evans.

They met the other two Marauders in front of the Transfiguration Classroom.

"Hey, Padfoot, why the long face? Did you get bad mark in Potions?" Remus asked with a little smile. Sirius just growled and Remus' smile widened.

"Alright, listen, maybe this would improve your mood. I promised professor Sprout I will weed all her dittany this Saturday, she doesn't have time for it and I'm the one who needs tons of it every month. It'll probably won't take much time, but I'll have the greenhouse for myself. I really like it there, there are benches and everything and it would be shame being there alone. Would you like keeping me a company?"

Sirius stared at him. Then, in a low voice, he said, "You mean like a date?"

"Well, I know it doesn't sound like a great one, but we could stay there for a whole afternoon, we could bring some butterbeer and I don't know, maybe play chess?"

"That sounds perfect! I'd love to go," Sirius answered in eager voice. Remus smiled, but then the door to the classroom opened and they had to go to their seats.

"It seems Moony is way better than you at this," James chuckled softly when McGonagall started her lesson.

"He's better than you too," Sirius smirked.

"Yeah. I'm totally gonna steal his idea when Evans agrees on going out with me. I mean the greenhouse, not weeding dittany, eww. Definitely not doing that."

"Merlin, you're such a princess."


	2. The Delay

**2 -The Delay**

Sirius was so looking forward to Saturday that he counted almost every minute. He regularly reported number of remaining minutes to James, who threatened multiple times to hex him if he doesn't shut up, but Sirius just couldn't help himself.

"At least you know how we feel listening to you babbling on and on about Evans," Peter told James after really long monologue from Padfoot about what he should wear.

Sirius was so happy, that when he met Snape on Friday night on his way from last afternoon class, he didn't even bother doing anything more than grinning at him. He noticed the other boy waving his wand, but no words came out of his mouth and he didn't feel any effect of being cursed - Snape must have screwed that up trying to use nonverbal magic. Sirius mercifully decided not to attack back and risk detention, he just grinned at Snape once more and left.

Then the big day came and he woke up really early in the morning. But not from excitement.

He barely made it to the toilet where he got on his knees and threw up and then again and again. When he was done, he heard footsteps quickly approaching him.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Remus asked and helped Sirius up.

"I think… Snivellus must have hexed me last night," Sirius answered in croaky voice. "It's like that time in third grade, but that bastard must have refined that hex so it wouldn't affect me immediately…" He got back down again and started throwing up once more. He gratefully noted Remus' hand holding back his hair and stroking him lightly, but still he was feeling like crap as nausea was hitting him in one wave after another.

When he was almost sure he wouldn't vomit in next five minutes, he allowed Remus to help him get back to bed. He was too exhausted to feel embarrassed that Remus saw him in such unflattering situation, he was just glad he wasn't on his own - in that case, he would probably collapse on the floor right next to the toilet and wait it out.

Moony tucked him under the blanket, as Sirius started shivering, and casted a warming spell on him.

"Is that any better?" he asked, his eyes full of worries. Sirius managed only nodding. Remus than conjured a bucket, so Sirius wouldn't need to get up if he was going to be sick again, and sat at the edge of the bed, stroking Sirius' hair and quietly humming a soothing melody.

They thought it would pass as fast as it came, but when rest of the dorm woke up, it was clear Sirius would spend day in the bed and not on the best first date as he planned.

Everyone left for breakfast, although Remus was reluctant about it and promised he would just grab something, eat it on his way back and return as soon as possible. Sirius was lying in the bed, falling asleep and waking in short intervals. Then he felt someone climbing next to him. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

"I'm so sorry," he managed to whisper. Remus kissed his forehead lightly.

"That's all right. Peter and James promised me to weed the dittany instead of me, so I'm gonna stay here with you and if you need anything, just tell me and I'll get it to you." He pulled the blanket over both of them and hugged Sirius.

"I want vengeance on Snivellus."

"We'll get to that when you're feeling better, as long as your plan for vengeance isn't vomiting all over him. Though that would be hilarious, if you weren't so exhausted. Now sleep."

"But I was so looking forward to our first date and I know you were too," Sirius whimpered.

"Yeah, I was. But you're sick and that's not your fault, we will find a way to make up for it. It's not like this was our one and only chance, we have all the time in the world. Seriously, try to sleep, you'll see you will feel better when you wake up." Remus caressed Sirius' cheek and moved closer.

"Will you tell me a story?" Sirius asked after he settled himself in the most comfortable position against Remus' body and closed his eyes.

"Okay," Remus smiled and brushed away a strand of black hair from Sirius' forehead, wet from cold sweat.

"Once upon a time, the Moon fell from the sky. She didn't remember falling, just woke up one night and found herself floating in some small pond. She was terrified and confused and didn't have any idea of how to go back home or why she even had fallen. She just stood in the pond, trying to hold back tears, her mind racing from one thought to another. But then she heard something. Startled, she looked around. She didn't see anything at first, it was too dark. But then she saw it and gasped. It was the Night Sky, who came down looking for her - he sat there, under trees on the bank, just staring at her. She was staring at him too. I don't know which one of them smiled first. She still didn't have any idea how to get back home, but now she knew one very important thing - probably the most important thing anyone can know. She wasn't alone anymore."

The story went on, but Sirius was already falling asleep, lulled by soft sound of Remus' voice.

He woke up in the afternoon, still feeling very weak, but at least he wasn't throwing up anymore. Remus was sitting on the floor next to the bed, working on his homework, and Sirius couldn't help himself from running his hand through Remus' hair.

"How are you?" Remus asked as he looked up from his textbook, caught Sirius' hand and placed a kiss on his wrist.

"Better. But not good yet," Sirius said in husky voice.

"It'll wear off soon. Can I get you anything?"

"Water, please?"

As Remus got up, the door opened and James and Peter entered, both dirty and with slightly disgusted expressions on their faces.

"So, Prongs, how was your date with Pete? Did you have fun, weeding all that dittany like you've been dreaming about for so long?" Sirius teased and winked at Peter.

"Bugger off. You can't feel that bad if you're making poor jokes," James answered with grin and tossed his shirt on the floor. "Your boyfriend is a jerk," he informed Remus as he passed him on his way to shower.

"Maybe, but he's the cutest little jerk around, so it's still a win," Remus smirked.

"Hey! I'm not little," Sirius protested as he took a glass of water from Remus.

"Sure you're not," Remus patted him on head.

"Oh, you're really lucky Snivellus hexed me or I would certainly show you how I'm not little, you mangy mutt."

Once Prongs and Wormtail cleaned themselves, all three of healthy Marauders gathered on the floor next to Sirius' bed and proceeded to make plans for revenge on Snape. Sirius, still tired, smiled for himself, closed his eyes and started drifting back to sleep.

He woke up again in the middle of the night. This time he felt perfectly alright and when he realized Remus' warm body pressed to his back and his arm around his chest, he almost purred.

But no matter how much he wanted to stay there forever and how awesome Remus' breath brushing against skin of his neck felt, needs of the body aren't something you could easily ignore. Not for long, anyway. Sirius sighed, got up from Remus' embrace and started heading for the bathroom.

Remus just murmured something and hid his head under pillow. Sirius couldn't help himself from stopping and staring at him for a while. He was already used to butterflies in his stomach, but this time they felt a thousand times warmer. More than anything ever, he wanted to go back and cuddle with Remus till the end of the world. But his bladder was still demanding his full attention, pushing anything romantic aside. Cursing Mother Nature under his breath, he went to the bathroom.

When he came back, Remus wasn't sleeping anymore, he was sitting on the bed, yawning. Sirius felt a small sting of remorse that he can't just go back to his arms and fall asleep again. But then again, he wasn't tired anymore and with both of them awake, they could do much more interesting things than sleeping.

"Hey," Remus said softly, when he noticed him.

"Hey," Sirius answered and smiled widely. He went to the bed and sit next to Remus, who immediately put his arm around Sirius' waist and pulled him closer.

"You look much better."

"I feel better, too. I'm sorry I spoiled our first date, though," he added and shook his head.

"That's all right. Staying in bed all day isn't that bad for a date. And as I said earlier, we'll find a way to make up for it," Remus assured him and kissed his temple. An idea formed in Sirius' head.

"Did you get enough sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, plenty," Remus answered, looking curiously at him.

"So what do you say, we sneak out and make up for it right now?"

* * *

Note: the story Remus told Sirius is inspired (who am I kidding, I shamelessly stole it) by beautiful piece of art by Chiara Bautista. Go search her on facebook and love her, she's amazing. I'd love to give credit link, but it just doesn't work :(

facebook-dot-com/chiarabautistaartwork/photos/pb.558917134161144.-2207520000.1460698530./1075939235792262/?type=3&theater this one


	3. The Actual Date

**3 - The Actual Date**

"Did you find anything in the kitchen?" Sirius asked, when they met again in the common room. He had sent Remus to get some food while he himself took a long and hot shower to wash away all that nasty sweat and any other residue from being sick. He felt energized and happy now and he wanted back the date that was so cruelly taken from him earlier. Remus didn't have the heart to tell him no, so here he was standing with a bag full of food, hoping this wouldn't end up in some catastrophe like so many Sirius' ideas before.

"Yeah, I found some cold roast beef - I used it to make sandwiches, some fruit and sweets, even a bottle of elderflower wine… Are you sure your stomach will handle it?"

"Totally, the hex's gone and I'm starving. I'm telling you, Moony, I lost at least five pounds. I'm not sure if I will manage not to faint from hunger on our way. I just hope you still find me attractive after this savage change," Sirius answered over-dramatically, hand clutching his stomach.

"It's good to see you being you again. Though you were kind of cute while you were sick," Remus remarked.

"Thanks… I guess?" Sirius said, not sure how to take it.

"I mean… You always take care of me around Full Moon, it was just nice to return the favour for once, that's all," Remus added, blushing slightly. "Where are we even heading? The greenhouse?"

"Nah, I had better idea while I was in the shower. Shower ideas are the best, don't you think?"

"Sure. So are you going to tell me where are we going?"

"Why the Astronomy Tower, of course," Sirius exclaimed proudly. "It's romantic, nobody would disturb us there and you can tell me more about the Moon and the Night Sky there. It's thematic."

"Or you can test me for my next Astronomy exam," Remus offered teasingly.

"Haven't our date been spoiled enough by Snivellus? How can you say something like that? Knowing how painful it is for me to focus on school things when I want to have fun!" Sirius said, acting hurt.

"You're impossible," Remus snickered.

"You think so?" Sirius smirked, stopped all at once and pinned Moony against the wall of the hallway.

"Padfoot, what the-" Remus started, but before he could finish the sentence, Sirius' lips were over his mouth and all thoughts of protest left his mind as he pulled the other boy closer and buried his fingers in the soft fabric of his sweater. He felt Sirius' slender body pressed against his and groaned silently in the back of his throat. He could sense Sirius smiling on his lips and kissed him deeper, gaining an amused little moan from him. After few moments Sirius pulled away and rested his head on Remus' chest.

"Just wanted to show you there are things that are thousand times better than testing you for some exam. Also, I haven't kissed you all day, what a terrible waste," Sirius whispered and then kissed Remus' neck, which made the other boy gasp. Sirius smiled for himself and placed another kiss just below Remus' ear and then teasingly bit his earlobe. He felt Remus' fingers digging into his back and pulled away once more.

"See? Fun," he smirked.

Remus just giggled and put his arms around Sirius' shoulders in tight hug, heavy breathing and caressing his boyfriend's back lazily.

"Come on," he sighed, not really wanting to let go. "If you want to get to the tower before dawn, we should get going."

They started again, hand in hand, fingers securely interlocked. It took them a while and couple more kisses to get there, but finally they were on the tower. The sky was cloudless, but it was awfully cold.

"Merlin, it's freezing! This is a bad idea, I'm not staying here, we need to come up with a plan b," Remus exclaimed as cold air bit into his skin.

"Yeah, Moony, because we're definitely not wizards and we don't know any charms that would keep us warm, right?" Sirius answered ironically, raising his wand.

"Oh. Right," Remus said and got out his own wand.

Sirius started casting all spells he knew for them to be as comfortable up there as they could be. When he finished, he saw that Remus in the meanwhile prepared the food. He even managed to conjure some pillows and blankets and now was making something between a nest and a pillow fort.

"This is the most cheesy first date I can imagine and I love it," Sirius announced excitedly when the nest-fort was done.

"In that case I'm really glad that I didn't bring any music. We've got late night picnic and stargazing... Music would be definitely too much. This is just below the 'too much' line."

"Come on then, I'm still starving and I want to cuddle and a story, all at once please," Sirius told him and jumped in the centre of pillows. Remus handed him a sandwich and sat next to him with the bottle of wine.

Sirius took few bites of the sandwich, but then he noticed Remus was frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked, startled that he did or said something upsetting and didn't even know.

"I just realized… with all that kissing… and wine… and all these pillows and blankets… I don't want you to think we're gonna… you know." Remus' cheeks blushed more and more, his gaze fixated on his hands.

"Oh. No. No, we're not. I mean… do you want to?" Sirius felt blood rushing to his face as well.

"No!" Remus exclaimed in panicked voice, but when he saw Sirius raising eyebrows, he added, "Well… I do, just… you know, not now."

"Yeah, I understand. It's already cheesy enough, losing virginity here would make for pretty dumb 'my first time' story," Sirius pointed out trying to ease the awkward situation. Remus let out relieved chuckle, poured some wine into his mouth and everything was alright again.

"I'm glad we're clear. Also, look at us, solving problems right away and not waiting till one of us is absolutely freaked out, we're totally adult now," Sirius said proudly and finished his sandwich. He then took a sip of wine and settled with his head on Remus' thighs passing him the bottle back.

"Now the story," he demanded. Remus smiled down at him, leaned against the stone wall and tangled his fingers in Sirius' black hair.

"So, the Moon and the Night Sky were walking through some forest this day," he began and started massaging Sirius' scalp.

It was definitely cheesy first date, but on the other hand, Sirius thought, the fact that the day started with him throwing up in the toilet while Remus held his hair should compensate for it enough. So it was the best first date ever after all.


End file.
